


Spokój

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Charles Xavier, Bisexual Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, During Canon, Erik Being Cocky, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bar, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Humor, M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Romance, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Soulmates, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Charles miewał nawracające koszmary o człowieku chcącym zemsty. Jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, gdy odkrył, że istniał naprawdę.





	Spokój

**Author's Note:**

> To moja analiza filmów, ich relacji i tego co prowadziło Charlesa na początku filmu. To najdłuższe co napisałam od 2016. Zaczęłam to pisać w grudniu, miało trzy tysiące słów... Obecnie planuję 5 części serii... tak, ciekawe ile z tego faktycznie wyjdzie. Dark Phoenix jeszcze nie oglądałam, a to, że wychodzi dzisiaj do mnie nie doszło...

Grube krople deszczu odbijały się od zmarźniętych ciał i zbierały z powietrza krzyk. Brama piszczała, a przeraźliwie skrzypiący metal rozdzierał inne wrzaski w powietrzu. Odór śmierci był wszechobecny, ale nadal czuł cień nadziei. Który tlił się chwilę, zanim został zmiażdżony.

Krzyk.  
Złość.  
Nienawiść.  
Cierpienie.  
Zemsta.  
Moneta.  
\---  
Chłopiec obudził się. Na jego czole spływał pot, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko nie nadążając za zagubionym umysłem. Zamknął oczy i uspokoił oddech w paru chwilach, ale to nie zabrało przerażających wizji.  
Zapalił lampkę i rozejrzał po rozświetlonym pokoju. Jego oczy, przyzwyczajone do mroku, potrzebowały chwili. Oparł się z powrotem o poduszkę i położył dłoń na czole. Miewał wcześniej koszmary. Ten był inny. Żywy. Inne były realistyczne jak spał, ale gdy tylko się budził, mógł się śmiać z tego jak irracjonalne były. Ten był przerażająco prawdziwy. Wiedział, że tamta kobieta nie była jego matką. Jednak obudził się z takim przeświadczeniem.  
Usłyszał głośny szmer i skrzypienie podłogi, świadczące o krokach.  
Jakimś cudem perspektywa włamywacza była mniej przerażająca niż koszmar.  
Wygrzebał się z pościeli i wstał chwiejnie. Wziął swój kij baseballowy i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Zimna podłoga paliła go w stopy, ale zatrzymał się dopiero przed kuchnią. Stała tam osoba, wyglądająca jak jego matka. Bardziej skłonny byłby uwierzyć w to, że jego matka była kobietą ze snu, niż tą tutaj.  
-Matko.  
Zamknęła drzwi lodówki, zaniepokojona wbiła w niego obcy wzrok.  
-Co robisz? Myślałem, że jesteś włamywaczem.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i oparła jedną rękę o lodówkę, a drugą położyła na biodrze.  
Nie znał matki za dobrze, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na taką komfortową pozę, a tym bardziej nie uśmiechnęła by się do niego. Przestała to robić gdy zmarł ojciec.  
-Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć kochanie, chciałam tylko coś przekąsić. Wracaj do łóżka.-Była przerażająco czuła-co się stało?-próbowała ukryć zaniepokojenie-no dawaj, wracaj do łóżka-pochyliła się i uśmiechnęła-zostawię ci trochę czekolady.  
-Kim jesteś?-spojrzał na swoje zdjęcie z matką. Stała wyprostowana i dumna, nigdy nie dałaby mu czekolady, a co dopiero w środku mocy-i co zrobiłaś z moją matką?  
"Moja matka nigdy nie postawiła stopy w tej kuchni."  
Głos krzyczał w jej głowie, a ona czuła się mniejsza i mniejsza. Próbowała odgonić głosy dłońmi, jej umysł był zbyt mały, żeby zrozumieć. Nie słyszała już reszty słów, skupiona na swoim odkryciu, była spokojna i czuła ulgę.  
Niebieskie łuski pokryły jej ciało zasłaniając matkę chłopca zamieniła się w małą dziewczynkę.  
Chłopiec wbrew jakiemukolwiek rozsądkowi uśmiechnął się tak, jakby zobaczył anioła.  
-Nie boisz się mnie?  
-Zawsze wierzyłem w to, że nie mogę być jedyny. Jedyną osobą, która jest-tu się zawahał-inna. I oto jesteś.  
Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.  
-Charles Xavier-podał dziewczynie rękę, cały rozpromieniony  
-Raven-chwyciła ją  
-Jesteś głodna?-zapytał, a dziewczyna przytaknęła-i samotna? Weź co chcesz-wskazał na blat kuchenny-mamy dużo jedzenia. Nie musisz kraść. Tak właściwie, już nigdy nie będziesz musiała kraść. Obiecuję.  
\---  
Był w wielu miejscach, hotelach, motelach, barach, bankach, krajach. Wszystkie łączyło jedno. Moneta. Jedna, ta sama, od początku.  
\---  
Uczył się, podrywał, chodził do barów, znowu się uczył, znowu chodził do barów i tak na okrągło. Nie był smutny i samotny, nie czuł monotonności. Kochał swoje życie i korzystał z niego. Mało się faktycznie siedział w książkach, pozwalając swojej telepatii zrobić swoje. Od najmłodszych lat zasysał różną wiedzę z ludzi przechodzących obok. Nie oszukiwał na testach, po prostu o wszystkim już słyszał. W barach poznawał piękne dziewczyny o jeszcze piękniejszych, zaciekawionych nim umysłach. Rzadziej mężczyzn, o prostszych umysłach, bardziej podekscytowanych nielegalnym stosunkiem. Zawsze wiedział czego chcą. Zrobienie na nich wrażenia było banalne. Czuł ich pożądanie. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Zwykle wystarczyło. Ale czasem łapał się na żalu, tęsknocie za czymś na poważnie. Ale nigdy nie będzie mógł żadnej z nich opowiedzieć o swoim darze. Więc pozwalał sobie na chwilę zapomnienia przy alkoholu i oczarowanych, nieświadomych ludziach.  
Ale jego związek, a raczej jego brak, nie był jego największym problemem teraz.  
Były jeszcze _one_.  
Ostatnio się nasiliły. Były krwawe i obrzydliwie napawające go dumą, zwycięstwem, spełnieniem. Kochał widok rozlanej krwi i spełnionego kolejnego celu.  
A gdy tylko się budził czołgał się do łazienki wymiotować. Dom był na tyle duży, że dźwięk rozchodził się tak jakby był sam. I był. Był w tym sam.  
Wtedy pił.  
Raven oczywiście była przeciwna. Myślała, że to stres, albo tęsknota za miłością. Rozmawiali o tym czasem, nigdy nie zdradził jej prawdziwego powodu.  
Coraz częściej szła tylko po to, żeby go pilnować, gdy przesadzał z piciem. Sama gorzej znosiła alkohol i nie panowała nad swoją formą. Pilnowali się na wzajem, ale on coraz częściej zostawiał ją samą.  
Raven też miewała swoje gorsze dni. Nie potrafił jej pomóc. Narzekała na swoją mutację, a on parę razy prawie uświadomił ją jaka męcząca była jego własna. Ale tu nie chodziło o niego. Co nie zmienia faktu, że czuł się skrzywdzony. Nawet mu nie ufała. Ufali tylko ci, którzy nie wiedzieli.  
Jej pytania o urodę męczyły go. Nigdy nie wiedział jak ma na nie odpowiedzieć. Jak mógł brzmieć przekonująco, jeśli sam nie był przekonany. A ona o tym wiedziała. Słyszał to. To nie przeszkadzało jej w byciu jedyną wartościową osobą w jego życiu, tak jak sama to określiła była jego "jedynym przyjacielem".  
Raven położyła się na nim. Ołówek wylądował za jego uchem, a ona rzuciła następną nie miłą uwagą.  
Ale nie kłamała. Naprawdę od razu gdy usłyszała jego pracę zasnęła. Dał jej. Sam i tak bał się snu i tego co przyniesie. Już nie był w nich krzywdzony jak na początku. Teraz krzywdził innych.  
\---  
Mówił po francusku. Czuł ogromną satysfakcję, wyższość, gdy groził temu człowiekowi.  
\---  
Rano pamiętał tylko jego przerażony wzrok.  
Raven jeszcze spała, więc nie budząc jej jeszcze delikatnie wygrzebał się spod niej i poszedł do łazienki.  
Złapał swoje odbicie w lustrze i zatrzymał przed zlewem. Miał podkrążone oczy i spiętą twarz, a naprawdę lubił wyglądać atrakcyjnie, schludnie, zadbanie. Przemył ją, wiedząc, że to nic nie zmieni.  
To będzie kolejny, ciężki dzień, który planował skońcyć jeszcze większą ilością alkoholu w nadziei, że tym razem pomoże.  
\---  
Raven sama zaproponowała wypad. To znaczyło, że jeszcze nie zauważyła, że coś go dręczy. Ale był hipokrytą, bo sam dopiero wczoraj zauważył jej stan. On sam nigdy nie podał jej przyczyny swoich gorszych dni. Może dlatego nigdy mu nie ufała ze swoimi.  
\---  
Jako profesor naprawdę nie powinien robić ze swojego picia sensacji. A Raven jako jego dbająca siostra, nie powinna być z niego dumna.  
Dziewczyna, którą poznał wczoraj, Amy, czekała na niego przy barze. Myślał, że nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie, po tym jak szybko wczoraj uciekł.  
Ale zatrzymała go inna.  
Przedstawiła się jako Moira . Jej umysł był szczególnie bystry, bystrzejszy niż mężczyzn na tym samym stanowisku, którzy nie musieli wnieść w to tyle pracy. Zadowolenie jej nie będzie takie łatwe. Pd razu go zaciekawiła.  
Wykorzystał chwyt z włosami, stary, kiczowaty, ale działał. Amy odeszła, a Moira już myślała o tym, że był słodki, ale wkurzający.  
Przeszli się razem do stolika.  
Jak zwykle, następny będzie drink, rozmowa, może coś więcej. Potem przyjdzie Raven. Wrócą do domu. Postara się zasnąć.  
Otumaniony alkoholem przyłożył palec do skroni, nie potrzebował tego, ale ten gest pomagał mu się skupić i wynieść coś konkretnego.  
Gdy ułożył jej chaotyczne myśli, prawie poczuł, jak trzeźwieje. Nie doszedł do rzeczy, które lubiła, do punktu zaczepienia. Jej umysł trząsł się jedną wizją. Widziała ludzi takich jak on i Raven. Diamentową kobietę, czerwonego mężczyznę i jego. Tego z koszmarów. Z jego obrzydliwym uśmiechem.  
Zaśmiał się.  
Nie wiedział, czy to alkohol, późna godzina, czy w końcu oszalał.  
Ten mężczyzna istnieje. Czy jego sny były proroctwem? Może to jego drugie przekleństwo. Ale jego sny nie były przyszłością, za to wspomnienia Moiry były świeże.  
Zanim zdążył ochłonąć i to przemyśleć już rozmawiali.  
-To jest dla mnie bardzo ważne, jeśli mogę ci pomóc, zrobię co w mojej mocy.  
Miał to na myśli. Musiał się dowiedzieć kim był człowiek, którego przez tyle lat chciał zabić. Którego nienawidził. Który nie miał być prawdziwy.  
\---  
Doszło do tego, że z Raven trafił do siedziby CIA.  
Było pełne zadufanych w sonie mężczyzn, którzy nie traktowali Moiry poważnie. Siedział w umysłach kobiet wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć jacy potrafią być mężczyźni. Brzydziło go to. Chciał pokazać tym ludziom za wszelką cenę. Był zły, chciał, żeby odwołali wszystko, co właśnie pomyśleli.  
Więc jak zwykle przesadził.  
Wyjawił tajemnice rządowe.  
Moira ucierpi za to bardziej, niż zanim to powiedział.  
Zaczęli krzyczeć. Charles był przyzwyczajony do bałaganów w głowach, ale gdy wyszły na zewnątrz, wszyscy wstali, tupali i machali rękami poczuł się przytłoczony. Na szczęście Raven była mądrzejsza niż on. Uratowała ich.  
Wstała, a niebieskie łuski na jej ciele odkryły za sobą jednego z nich. Wszyscy ucichli. Teraz przynajmniej im wierzyli. Jeden z nich, jego umysł bardziej otwarty od reszty, chciał z nimi pracować.  
\---  
Mężczyzna z koszmarów nazywał się Sebastian Shaw. Był nazistą. Charles brzydził się nim bardziej niż wcześniej. To nie powinno być możliwe.  
\---  
Teraz albo nigdy. Mieli go. Był na statku obok. Ale Charles nie czuł jego obecności, coś, lub raczej ktoś go blokował. Myślał, że jest jedynym telepatą, ale nie mógł być taki pewny siebie.  
-Myślę, że to ktoś taki jak ja.  
-Jak ty?  
-Przepraszam. Telepata. To niesamowite, mogę ją poczuć w swoim umyśle.-naprawdę nie powinien tego mówić z takim entuzjazmem, ale jako spec od mutacji i ewolucji był w niebo wzięty-przykro mi, ale nie mogę wam dzisiaj pomóc.  
Zaatakował ich kolejny mutant. Kazano im się schować, ale coś go zatrzymało. Głośny wrzask rozrywający mu głowę. Szybko zrozumiał, że tylko on go słyszał. Wyłapywał przeraźliwe skomlenie, które łączyło się ze złością i frustracją. Sięgnął bez zastanowienia. Nie mógł stracić ani chwili dłużej. Widział krew, cierpienie, swoje koszmary. Wyraźniej niż przez te wszystkie lata.  
Wyszedł z bezpiecznego miejsca, aby go znaleść. Był mutantem, poruszał metalem, widział to wiele razy. Miał go. Atakował statek Shawa kotwicą.  
Charles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Moira i ten mężczyzna byli przerażeni, mutant niósł zniszczenie, a on szczerzył się. To było mega nie adekwatne do sytuacji, ale mało go to teraz obchodziło. Właśnie miał zabić ich cel, a Charles powinien przestać się uśmiechać.  
Ale Shaw uciekał. Czuł złość tego mutanta i słabnące siły. A ponad to wszystko własną frustrację i zanik uśmiechu.  
-Puść!-krzyczał-Musisz puścić!-ale żył jego życiem wielokrotnie. Wiedział, że nie puści.  
Nie mógł pozwolić mu się zabić.  
Więc wskoczył do wody.  
Ten człowiek nie wyglądał, tak jak morderca, którego znał Charles. Był młody, przystojny, ale jego przedwcześnie ukształtowany ciężkimi przeżyciami umysł był wiele starszy i szorstki. Złamany. Wyglądał słabo. Miotał się w wodzie i bezwiednie machał rękoma. Charles objął go i szarpnął w górę. Strach balansował ze złością. Charles bez żadnych starań zobaczył matkę mężczyzny. Tą samą, którą Shaw zamordował w pierwszym koszmarze. Nazywała go Erik. Pocieszała pomimo własnego strachu, była pełna nadziei. Deszcz padał, a och skóra jeżyła się ze strachu. Cuchniało zgnilizną. Ludzie obok pracowali. Był zbyt przerażony, żeby płakać.  
Gdyby nie byli pod wodą, Charlesowi trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć swoje łzy.  
Erik wyrywał się rozpaczliwie wyciągając ręce w próbie czegoś, co nie dawało żadnych skutków.  
"Nie możesz. Utopisz się. Wiem ile to dla ciebie znaczy, ale odpuść." Wszedł mu gładko w poszarpany umysł zasklepiając po drodze dziury i chociaż serce go bolało starał się brzmieć spokojnie. Ciągnął go, ale Erik zapierał się bardziej i bardziej, odpuszczenie nie wchodziło w grę.  
"Erik musisz odpuścić." Miotali się tak bez szans na ratunek. Charles utopi się z nim, jeśli będzie musiał. Łódź odpływała, a frustracja rosła. "Erik, uspokój swój umysł."  
Shaw odpłynął, a on w końcu rozluźnił się i dał Charlesowi szansę na wynurzenie ich.  
Wyszli na powierzchnię z głośnym świstem. Oddychali szybko, jeden bardziej zdezorientowany od drugiego. Wciąż go obejmował i nie chciał puścić. Musiał wiedzieć dlaczego był z nim związany. Dlaczego te sny były prawdziwe. Dlaczego akurat on. Ale Erik wyszarpał się i odwrócił.  
-Zejdź! Zejdź ze mnie!-trząsł się, jego oczy prawie tak przerażone jak jego umysł. Za to mowa ciała była wściekła, tak jak coraz większa część jego umysłu.  
Charles nie powinien wystawiać go na próbę, wiedział jaki był. Do czego był zdolny. Ale coś mu mówiło, że go nie skrzywdzi. Nie świadomie. Erik go nie znał, to było pewne. Ale czuł coś w rodzaju nieuzasadnionego zaufania. Jakby gdzieś go wcześniej spotkał.  
-Uspokój się-Charles nie wiedział, czy mówił bardziej do niego czy do siebie.  
\---  
Powiedział mu wtedy, że nie był sam. I miał to na myśli. Nie cierpiał sam, przez te wszystkie lata Charles cierpiał z nim. Nigdy nie był sam.  
Czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Chciał go uchronić od tego wszystkiego, od czego nie mógł wcześniej.  
\---  
Bezimienny koszmar, którego tyle lat unikał, okazał się być mężczyzną z krwi i kości. Tak samo zagubionym i pełnym gniewu, co w snach.  
CIA mu nie ufało, ale z jakiegoś powodu ufało Charlesowi. Telepacie.  
Teoretycznie sam nie powinien mu ufać, ale ufał bardziej niż komukolwiek tutaj.  
Przez cały dzień praktycznie za nim chodził i nie potrafił się nie narzucać. Zabawne. Uważał go za przekleństwo, a teraz nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. A Erik rozglądał się za czymś i starał się zostać sam. Ignorował go i wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment. Ale Charles nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał dopytać, nawiązać kontakt, cokolwiek co pomoże wytłumaczyć sny. Ale nikt nie lubi wścibskich ludzi, a co dopiero wścibskiego telepaty. Im dłużej myślał o Eriku, tym bardziej doceniał swoje dzieciństwo i obecność Raven, osoby, która rozumiała. Pomógł mu docenić niektóre rzeczy, ale także znienawidzić inne. Wychował go moralnie. A on w to wierzył, jakkolwiek to brzmiało.  
On nie zostanie tu na długo, a opowiedzenie o snach go nie zatrzyma, najwyżej przegoni.  
Mógłby go zatrzymać w każdej chwili, ale nie było sposobu w którym zrobiłby to moralnie. To, że istniał, to, że mogli się spotkać było cudem. Przeklętym cudem. Chciał z niego czerpać i wyciągnąć rękę po wszystkie odpowiedzi, ale nie mógł ryzykować.  
Więc ryzykował w inny sposób, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Przesadzał.  
A Erik trochę zmienił taktykę i odezwał się do niego. Wypytał o Raven, a serce Charlesa stanęło. Chciał znać jej mutację. Od razu poŻałował, ale Wyglądał na zafascynowanego odkąd dowiedział się, że jest ich więcej. Gdy w końcu się dowiedział nie umiał zrozumieć, jak mogła nie być z niej dumna.  
_Dlaczego_ _miałaby_ _nosić te łuski z dumą, jeśli ma wybór i mogła o nich zapomnieć?_  
Ale nie wypowiedział tego.  
\---  
Doktor Mccoy był dobrze zbudowany, ale Charles zauważył to dopiero po jakiejś chwili. Wyglądał niepozornie w swoich okularach, laboratoryjnym kitlu i delikatnych rysach twarzy. Miał podobny sweter do tych, które zwykł nosić Charles. Raven też rzuciło to się w oczy, a jej gardząca myśl rozweseliła go.  
Umysł doktora był dumny z własnej pracy. Ale gdy usłyszał kim byli, wypełnił go skrywany lęk, zmieszany podświadomie z ekscytacją.  
No tak. To przecież oczywiste. Mężczyzna z CIA nie bał się ich i chciał założyć grupę mutantów.  
-Jak wspaniale, kolejny mutant-uścisnął jego dużą dłoń, a Doktor zbladł-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?-odwrócił się uśmiechnięty, a cała reszta była tak samo zdziwiona jak Doktor Mccoy.  
-Czego nie powiedziałem?  
Oh.  
Erik na pewno teraz pomyśli, że jego sekrety są tu bezpieczne.  
_Świetnie_ _Xavier,_ _świetnie._  
Czuł za sobą, jego postać i chłopięcy, bezradny wzrok. Ale nie odważył się spojrzeć.  
-Więc jaka jest twoja mutacja? Jesteś super mądry?-zapytała Raven, podchodząc.  
Obiecywał, że nie będzie jej czytał, ale nie musiał. Zresztą ciepła i fascynacji, którą teraz czuła nie dało się zablokować. Cokolwiek to było, był zdecydowanie za.  
-Tak, Hank skończył Harvard w wieku piętnastu lat.-Charles wyczytał to z niego i użył bez żadnych skrupułów, żeby zachwalić go Raven.  
Naprawdę powinien przestać się wtrącać. Ale podobał mu się. Póki Raven nie zainteresowała się Erikiem, był zadowolony. Nie powinien tak myśleć. Szanował Erika, nie martwił się o Raven, wyobrażenie ich sobie razem nie powinno budzić w nim obrzydzenia.  
Pomimo wcześniejszych obaw spojrzał za siebie. Erik opierał się o barierkę. Udawał nie zainteresowanego, ale wychylał się, zerkał. Jego oczy błyszczały i niszczyły przykrywkę. Zaciskał szczękę i dzielnie trzymał się z dala.  
Odwrócił się i skupił na Hanku. Krzątał się, wstydził. Był w centrum obcej uwagi.  
-Jesteś wśród przyjaciół Hank.-przeleciał go wzrokiem. Powinien przestać. Jego siostra była nim zainteresowana. Miał nadzieję, że Erik nie zwrócił uwagi. Głupia myśl. Co do tego wszystkiego miał mieć Erik?  
Hank zdjął buty, a Erik odszedł od barierki. Nieznacznie. Nie mógł długo udawać obojętności, a Charles nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
Stopy Hanka przypominały stopy małpy. Miały przeciwstawne kciuki i dłuższe, rozstawione palce.  
-Cudownie!  
Te wszystkie lata, procesy ewolucyjne, które do tego doprowadziły nigdy nie przestaną być dla niego ekscytujące.  
A Raven od razu zwróciłaby mu uwagę, gdyby sama nie była bardziej zapatrzona niż on.  
Hank podskoczył i zawisnął stopami o skrzydło odrzutowca jak nietoperz.  
Nawet Erik w końcu postanowił podejść.  
Wszyscy wgapiali się jak w cud, tak, jakby sami nie mieli równie niesamowitych umiejętności.  
Raven I Hank prawię się tam pocałowali, a Charles nie potrafił nie wgapiać się w niego [POCHYLA] i nie czuć satysfakcji z przełamania jego rezerwy.  
W końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Erik nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
Uspokojenie wszystkich obawów byłoby takie proste. Ale nigdy nie wpływał tak na innych. Nawet na swojego przyrodniego brata. Chociaż mógł zakończyć wszystko.  
\---  
Erik nie pamiętał już czasów, w których był od kogoś zależny. Był zdany na siebie i tylko na siebie. Odcinał przywiązanie jak zakażoną gałąź. Poślizgnął się na tym tylko raz i nie zamierzał więcej popełniać tego błędu.  
Więc cała ta sytuacja naturalnie musiała być dziwna. Znał tego człowieka tak krótko. Dlaczego już wydawał się bliższy niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie był usamotniony ze swoim darem. Ale nie ciągnęło go ani do Raven ani do Mccoya. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej nieswojo się z tym czuł. Z tym jak tęsknie patrzył w stronę Charlesa.  
Musiał uciec. Prawie miał Shawa. Przeszkadzał tylko _on_ i naiwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które z nim przychodziło. Przerażało go to jak na niego patrzył, jak pokazywał mu swoją wrażliwość. Xavier też na niego patrzył. Uśmiechał. Tak, jakby się z niego śmiał, jakby jego historia była jakąś formą rozrywki. Chodził za nim. Tak, jakby chciał go mieć na oku. Pilnować i kontrolować. A Erik zawsze był masochistą.  
Ale coś nie pasowało. Charles wyglądał na za bardzo podekscytowanego. Cała sytuacja musiała być dla niego nowym, ciekawym doświadczeniem. Jego życie nie było gonitwą, chciał odskoczni. Był naiwny. Naiwny w swojej dobroci. Trzeba go było jakoś ostrzec. Walka z Shawem nie była zabawą.  
Gdyby nie zemsta, chciałby właśnie wytchnienia. Rodziny. Czegoś, co nudzi się ludziom takim jak Charles. Ale na to było już za późno.  
Gdy ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały, uśmiech Charlesa opadł, a oczy wypełniły zakłopotaniem. Może go czytał, a może nie. To już nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo już go tam nie było.  
\---  
Wziął swoją walizkę i wyszedł ze swojej kwatery, szybkim, pewnym krokiem. Nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiał.  
Usłyszał głosy Mccoya i Raven. Śmiali się, rozmawiali o swoich darach. Chcieli się ich pozbyć. Wyplenić tak, jakby były zwykłymi chwastami. Ucieczka byłaby taka łatwa. Skupieni sobą, nawet by nie zauważyli. Tylko, że o ile nie posyłał jej żałosnych spojrzeń, zdążył polubić Raven. Jej mutacja była naprawdę piękna. Mogła być każdym, ale gdy była właśnie sobą, była unikalna i piękna. Niebieskie łuski na jej ciele układały się w misterne wzory i wybrzuszenia. A ona tego nie widziała. Mccoy utwierdzał ją w tym. Twierdził, że powinna na zawsze zostać w ukradzionej dawno temu postaci. Żyjąc jej życie zamiast własnego.  
Miała się właśnie z nim pocałować. Erik z radością przeszedł koło nich.  
-Sprośnie-skomentował na wszelki wypadek, jakby jakimś cudem go nie zauważyli.  
Nagle cały moment legł w gruzach, a para niedoszłych kochanków wgapiała si w niego przerażona.  
-A tak właściwie, j akbym wyglądał tak jak ty, niczego bym nie zmienił-wbił morderczy wzrok w Mccoya  
Charles mógł go lubić, ale Erik nie zamierzał. Chciał za to, nauczyć gnojka szacunku do innych.  
Już go tam nie było. Grzebał za danymi o Shawie.  
Znalazł to czego chciał i bez chwili na słabość ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zostało mu tylko parę pokoi.  
I wtedy go zobaczył. Dupek wyglądał tak, jakby go śledził.  
-Gdzie idziesz?-zapytał tak, jakby nie był cholernym telepatą  
-Idę na siłownię.-wymyślił wskazując głową korytarz przed sobą.  
CIA miało tu wszystko, siłownia też powinna się gdzieś znaleść. Skórzana kurtka i walizka może nie wyglądały przekonująco, ale tak czy inaczej, obaj udawali, że nie czytał mu teraz w myślach.  
-To w tamtą stronę.-Charles pokazał odwrotną stronę niż Erik  
Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby szedł dobrze, a to była zwykła próba ośmieszenia.  
-A ty gdzie idziesz?  
Nie da mu się.  
Charles wyprostował się i przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał tak, jakby kłamał pierwszy raz w życiu. Słodkie.  
-Idę zrobić herbatę-odkaszlnął mówiąc  
To była najbardziej brytyjska rzecz jaką mógł teraz zmyślić. Bożę, Erik myślał, że to jego wymówka była beznadziejna.  
-Kuchnia jest w tamtą stronę.-pokazał głową stronę w którą sam szedł.  
Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest kuchnia.  
-No tak.  
Wyminęli się nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\---  
Głośny huk drzwi, szybki krok i przyspieszony oddech. Zimne nocne powietrze przedzierało się przez żel w jego włosach, a cicha atmosfera nocy nagłaśniała jego oddech.  
-Z tego co o tobie wiem, nie powinieneś był wytrzymać tak długo.-zdecydowany, jakby urażony głos za nim zatrzymał go wpół kroku.  
Odwrócił się, a Charles za nim stał z rękoma w kieszeniach, prosto, pewnie.  
Był jednym z głównych powodów ucieczki i głównym powodem wyrzutów sumienia związanych z odejściem.  
-Co o mnie wiesz.-jego głos zatrząsł się i podniósł szybko, chcąc ukryć strach  
Nie powinien się bać, powinien być wściekły. Powinien krzyczeć. Bał się tego, że wiedzący o nim wszystko Charles nie był przerażający. Cholerna część jego była przekonana, że nie wykorzysta tych wszystkich informacji przeciwko niemu.  
Musiał odwrócić się i bez słowa odejść. Nie myśleć o matce, gdy widział delikatne podejście Charlesa.  
-Wszystko-słowa wyszły z jego ust tak naturalnie, bez cienia zwątpienia.  
To było nienaturalnie kojące. Po tych wszystkich latach mieć kogoś, kto wiedział jakim potworem naprawdę był. Maximoff nie wierzyła mu, aż sama boleśnie się o tym nie przekonała i teraz nie chce go znać. Charles przynajmniej wie od początku w co się pakuje.  
-Więc wiesz, żeby trzymać się z dala od mojej głowy.  
Odwrócił się i znów spróbował odejść. W końcu oprzytomniał, bo przyszła złość.  
-Przykro mi Erik, ale widziałem, co Shaw ci zrobił.-Erik zatrzymał się, nagle niezdolny się ruszyć. Poczuł ciężki dreszcz, który opadł mu na brzuch, zrobiło mu się niedobrze-Czułem twoje cierpienie. Mogę ci pomóc.-Jego głos był miękki, opiekuńczy, Erik znów słyszał zza niego swoją matkę. Zawsze pełną nadziei, nawet, gdy sama jej nie miała udawała dla niego. Nie domyślała się, że widział zza jej uśmiechu, martwe, puste oczy i udawał, że wierzy dla jej dobra.  
Erik w końcu uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał pod nosem.  
Ten człowiek był niemożliwy. Na pewno nie mógł wiedzieć wszystkiego, jeśli myśli, że można mu jeszcze pomóc. Zapewnienia matki nigdy nie działały, ale Charles przechodził samego siebie. A on był na tyle głupi, żeby pozwolić myśli na zostanie w jego umyśle, na rozwijaniu jej i nadziei.  
Niezmącona wiara w świat Charlesa była dziwnie uspokajająca, głupia, naiwna, ale przez jakiś idiotyczny przypadek udzielała się.  
A jego słowa już przerodziły się w obietnicę, odległe marzenie, którego pozbył się dawno temu, znowu żyło. Przeżył tyle lat tylko dlatego, że je wyplenił.  
-Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.-nie potrafił nawet się zezłościć.  
Telepatia na pewno miała z tym związek, ale nigdy nie mógł wiedzieć na pewno.  
-nie ośmieszaj się, potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy wczoraj. Nie odchodzisz tylko ode mnie.-znowu użył tonu jego matki, mógł robić to z premedytacją, w końcu widział te wszystkie wspomnienia-Tutaj masz szansę stać się częścią czegoś znacznie większego niż ty sam.  
Erik mrugnął parę razy tłumiąc łzy. Skąd one się do cholery wzięły. To musiała być tania, telepatyczna sztuczka. Nadzieja w jego umyśle przybrała właśnie konkretną postać. Ratowanie mutantów, które nie miały tyle szczęścia co oni. Wychowanie ich pośród swoich. Następne pokolenie mutantów, które będą przygotowane na przeciwstawienie się ludziom. Odmienią los całego gatunku.  
Ale to tylko marzenie. A on w nie nie wierzył.  
-Nie zatrzymam cię. Mógłbym-Charles odwrócił się-ale tego nie zrobię. Dhaw ma swoich przyjaciół, a ty masz swoich.-Odszedł tak, jakby nigdy go tu nie było.  
Jakby mu nie przeszkodził, prawda? Więc Erik mógł iść.  
Ale dupek powiedział ostatnie zdanie bardzo przekonany. Wiedział, że go przekonał.  
Erik mógł tylko spojrzeć w dół i zjeść się od środka, za takie dobrowolne poddanie manipulacji.  
Naprawdę był jakimś pieprzonym masochistą.  
\---  
Usłyszał głos Charlesa. Rozmawiał z człowiekiem CIA. Czuł metalowe klamry ich pasków, zegarki, spinki od krawatów, wszystko. Ale jego moc ciągnęła go tylko do metali otaczających Charlesa.  
Wszedł do pokoju i pozytywnie zaskoczył się promiennym wyglądem Charlesa odkąd go zobaczył.  
-Erik-przełożył na niego całą swoją uwagę i uśmiechnął chłopięcym szczęściem-Postanowiłeś zostać.  
Erik nie potrafił nie oddać uśmiechu. Nie był drwiący, nawet nie żałował, że nie zagryzł wczoraj zębów i nie odszedł ze wszystkim. Może telepatia naprawdę nie miała związku z jego zostaniem. Ktoś, kto nie mógł się powstrzymać od ujawnienia Mccoya, nie mógł udawać tak przyjemnego zaskoczenia. I szczerze wątpił w jeden wielki zaplanowany przekręt. Ten człowiek go kiedyś zabije. Nie powinien się uśmiechać bardziej gdy o tym myślał.  
-Jeśli nowy gatunek ma zostać odkryty, powinien to zrobić jego własny rodzaj.  
Może odrobinka telepatii maczała w tym palce, bo nagle wierzył w to, że może ukształtować lepszą przyszłość dla mutantów. Co więcej postanowił, że jeśli tylko zabije Shawa i przeżyje, poświęci się dla lepszego jutra dla wszystkich mutantów.  
-Charles-spojrzał na niego i znowu zadziwił jego blaskiem, który znowu się udzielał-i ja znajdziemy nowych mutantów.  
-Po pierwsze ta maszyna stoi tam, a po drugie to decyzja Charlesa.-metal pokrywający tego agenta był obcy, nieswój. Nie lubił jego obecności.  
Spojrzał na Charlesa z nieukrywanym podekscytowaniem.  
Nie musiał nic mówić, on nie chciał stracić Erika. To było oczywiste, jakikolwiek powód się za tym krył. Pokazał to wczoraj.  
Patrzyli się sobie prosto w oczy. Wtedy Erik zauważył, że były niebieskie. Bardzo, bardzo niebieskie. Piękne. Ciepłe.  
"Erik, jesteś tego pewny?" Zapytał niepewnie, jakby bojąc się, że odbierze to jako inwazję. Nie myślał oczywiście o swoich oczach, prawda? Pytał o mutantów...  
"Nie ufam ludziom. Jeśli naprawdę widziałeś wszystko, chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć dlaczego."  
Charles przekręcił głowę utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy jak najdłużej. Był zirytowany.  
Jeśli taka była jego reakcja, Erik postanowił wypominać mu to do końca życia. Ciekawa myśl. Jeszcze wczoraj chciał uciekać.  
-Przykro mi, ale-cała jego atencja przeniosła się z powrotem na Erika-Zgadzam się z Erikiem.  
Poczuł się dumny z atencji, którą dostawał. Jakby tamtego człowieka wcale tam nie było. To nie mogła być sztuczka. Był prawie pewny.  
-Znajdziemy ich sami-dodał Charles, wciąż skupiając uwagę na nim.  
-A co ja mam teraz do powiedzenia?-metalowa przypinka od krawata poruszyła się razem z nim i przypomniała o swoim,istnieniu i dziwnej niechęci do niej.  
"Nic" pomyślał Erik, pierwszy raz mając nadzieję, że ktoś czyta mu w myślach.  
-Więc życzę powodzenia w używaniu waszego sprzętu beze mnie-uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i najpewniej nacisnął odpowiednie guziki w umyśle.  
Erik powinien odwrócić w końcu wzrok i przestać uśmiechać. Ale chyba nie mógł.  
\---  
Od rana coś się zmieniło. Erik był zrelaksowany, cała sytuacja widocznie mu się podobała.  
Nie odzywał się do nikogo, oprócz sporadycznych rozmów z Raven, które zawsze przebiegały podobnie. Ona, Hank, Moira i całe CIA myślało, że jest chłodny i przerażający, bo tak właśnie się przy nich zachowywał. Hank był najbardziej przerażony.  
Ale z Charlesem był zupełnie inny. Łobuziarski, żartował, dyskutował, nie zgadzał się, popierał, bawił się nim, tak, jakby znali się całe życie. W końcu u Charlesa to było zgodne z prawdą.  
Lubił patrzeć na jego iskrzące oczy, uśmiechy i spokój, którego w snach widział tak mało. Satysfakcjonowało go to, wmawiał sobie, że Erik dobrzeje, że to jego zasługa.  
Kiedy w końcu mógł wypróbować cerebro, Erik patrzył na niego z taką admiracją, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby kabelki się poprzepalały, a całą maszynę szlag trafił.  
Raven wgapiała się w Hanka i nie widziała świata poza nim. Więc Charles i cerebro mieli pełną uwagę Erika i tylko Erika.  
Gdyby to było legalne, Charles zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że z nim flirtował. Ale o matko, Erik nie mógł. Nie powinien. Nie koło innych? Raven i Hank byli zajęci sobą, nawet by nie zauważyli... Erik był mordercą, czym dla niego było flirtowanie z drugim facetem? Może jakby Charles się teraz pochylił...  
Nie! Nie będzie o tym myśleć. Nie z cerebro na głowie. Mogło przecież gdzieś spisywać jego wszystkie niestosowne myśli.  
-Jesteś słodkim króliczkiem doświadczalnym, Charles.  
O matko, nazwał go słodkim.  
-Nie psuj tego, Erik.-powiedział w obawie o przegrzane cerebro, ale brzmiał mało przekonująco, gdy się tak uśmiechał.  
Erik okrążał go i zatrzymał zaraz przed nim. Opierał się o barierkę. Dupek.  
-Sam byłem królikiem doświadczalnym, rozpoznaję swoich.-żart przyszedł gładko, naturalnie, chociaż wcale nie był zabawny.  
Charles widział igły, szczypce, nożyce, przeraźliwy uśmiech Shawa. Nie wiedział, jak mógł z nich żartować. Ani tym bardziej jak mógł tak komfortowo się przy nim czuć, żeby to robić.  
Pomimo tego odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i w zamian dostał to samo. Erik przejechał go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, tak jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego.  
Głowa mu zaraz wybuchnie przez to wszystko. A jego ostatnim wspomnieniem będzie fascynacja Erika. Dość przyjemny sposób na śmierć.  
Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i zamknął oczy modląc się, żeby to przeżyć. Chciał jeszcze zdążyć wycałować z niego ten chamski uśmieszek.  
Czy powinien mieć takie myśli z cerebro na głowie? Nie, na pewno nie. Czy go to obchodziło? Jeszcze bardziej, nie.  
Raven trzymała się z daleka, czy Erik naprawdę musiał opierać obie ręce i nogę o tą barierkę? Miał złudną nadzieję, że to fascynacja nim, a nie mutantami. Ostatecznie mógłby pójść na kompromis i dzielić się jego atencją z ogółem mutantów.  
Zamknął go dopiero napływ trzech miliardów cudzych myśli. Od szczęścia do cierpienia, każda pełna czegoś innego. Rozdzierały go, ale trzymał się. Każda była na swój sposób najpiękniejsza. Oprócz szarych ludzi, widział też tych obdarzonych genem x. Wyróżniali się, błyszczeli. Zabłąkani, smutni, szczęśliwi, różni. Byli piękni. Każdy z nich.  
Były ich miliony, a jeszcze niedawno wiedział tylko o Raven.  
Cerebro klikało i zapisywało. Na szczęście nie jego myśli, tylko współrzędne.  
\---  
Raven ucałowała go w policzek, drugi policzek, czoło, nos. Wszędzie gdzie mogła, zanim pozwoliła mu wyjechać. Charles ciągle zerkał na Erika, który nie krył swojego rozbawienia.  
Zawstydzony wyslał do Raven ostrzeżenie i napomnienie o bezpiecznym seksie. Raven odesłała mu uśmiech. Był przerażający i nasiąknięty nienawiścią.  
"Ty też" odpowiedziała.  
Sam nigdy nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo, ostatnio zrobiło się o tym głośno, ale zawsze był mniej lub bardziej pijany i za bardzo przybity, żeby myśleć o konsekwentnie.  
Jak gdyby nigdy nic wsiedli w samochód i pojechali. Charles prowadził.  
Oddalili się nieznacznie, a Erik w końcu powiedział to, co go wyraźnie dręczyło. Charles nie szperał, ale od jakiegoś czasu czuł ciężki, pożerający ucisk na duszy. Nie należał do niego.  
-Nie powinieneś zostawiać ich samych.  
-To ty uparłeś się na to, żebyśmy pojechali sami.-zaśmiał się i patrzył na Erika o sekundę za długo.  
Wyrzuciło go do przodu, a pasy, odbierające oddech, szarpnęły na miejsce.  
Pomimo nogi na gazie nie jechali. Za to mieli przed sobą drzewo.  
Odwrócił się do Erika, który trzymał rozłożoną dłoń przed sobą i groźnie zaciskał brwi.  
-Wysiadaj. Zamieniamy się.  
Temat nie wrócił, ale Charles nie mógł udawać głupiego. Rozumiał jego obawy. Nie były związane ani z seksem, ani ze zniszczeniem siedziby CIA.  
\---  
-Z tego co widziałem w cerebro, mutantka tu pracuje.-nie powinien się czerwienić. Byli tylko na profesjonalnej misji CIA, a nie dla własnych korzyści.  
To było normalne, mieli sześćdziesiąty drugi, a nie dwudziesty drugi, nie bał się seksu.  
Odetchnął parę razy i złapał za klamkę, jednak Erik wyprzedził do i przeszedł zaraz przed nim. Uśmiechnął się pokazując ostre zęby. Charles dopiero zauważył jak przerażające były.  
Stał tak, nie wiedząc co ma w tej sytuacji zrobić, a Erik od niechcenia machnął ręką i poruszył trzymaną przez niego klamkę, otwierając drzwi.  
Otworzył sobie drzwi i przeszedł przed Charlesem, tak jakby był jakąś przeszkodą do ominięcia.  
Szybko udał, że go to nie obraziło i zamknął za sobą drzwi wchodząc do lokalu.  
Nie musieli się rozglądać. Mutantka, której szukali tańczyła praktycznie na wejściu, na drewnianym podwyższeniu. Spojrzeli się na siebie. Charles czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, ale jedno spojrzenie Erika pokazało mu, że on wręcz przeciwnie.  
-To ta-wskazał ją niezręcznie podbródkiem.  
Erik przytaknął i usiadł obok niej. Zamówił wino na koszt CIA i zaczął robić do Charlesa teatralne miny, które ten zrozumiał jako parodię samego siebie. Usiadł obok niego wciąż sceptyczny. Erik podał mu wino i znowu pokazał te okropne zęby, na które będzie teraz ciągle zwracał uwagę. Posłusznie wziął wino i rozdziawił się nie opuszczając wzrokiem zębów.  
Śmiał się z niego i bardzo dobrze bawił, dbając o to, aby za każdym razem pokazać zęby.  
Mutantka tańczyła, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, hipnotyzująco, ale im szybciej to załatwią tym lepiej dla niego. Więc nie próżnował i przyłożył kieliszek do ust tak jak nie przystało na dżentelmena, na którego się kreował. Niestety jego zegarek został potraktowany dość agresywnie i pociągnięty w dół. Kieliszek wrócił na stół, a wzrok właściciela już mordował.  
Erik tylko się uśmiechnął unosząc swój kieliszek i czekając.  
Charles parsknął z niezadowoleniem i stuknął ich kieliszki.  
W końcu mutantka podeszła do nich i przykucnęła zaraz przed nimi robiąc po drodze parę niepotrzebnych, ale satysfakcjonujących ruchów biodrami.  
Erik dał jej banknot prosto z kieszeni CIA.  
-Za to dostaniecie prywatny taniec.  
Spojrzeli na siebie. Wokół nich tańczyło wiele atrakcyjnych kobiet, ale wzrok Charlesa nigdzie się nie wybierał. Niezmiennie tkwił w szarych oczach Erika. Jedynym punkcie oprócz umysłu, którego nie dosięgnęły budowane latami mury.  
\---  
Erik wskoczył na łóżku i założył nogę na nogę, zostawiając Charlesa tylko sobie i swoim wyborom życiowym.  
-Erik nie powinniśmy się rozsiadać, nie jesteśmy tu żeby oglądać, tylko...  
-Kładź się... profesorze.  
Erik patrzył na niego spod rzęs, a trzymanie się z daleka od jego myśli, nigdy nie było takie trudne.  
Nikt w jego dorosłym życiu, może poza Raven, nie przerwał mu w taki sposób. Nawet nie chował urazy. Boże, nawet go to podniecało. Może to przynamniej zrzucić na wszystkie piękne panie, jeśli dalej tak pójdzie.  
Charles zaśmiał się niepewnie. Z miejsca ruszyło go parę czynników, które na pewno nie były jego nogami. I podejrzanie śmierdziały metalowymi częściami jego garderoby.  
Przewrócił się na łóżko i gdy znowu spojrzał na Erika, ten tylko uśmiechał się rozbrajająco.  
Był profesorem do cholery, nie powinien się tak dawać i jeszcze się z tego cieszyć. Coraz mniej zależało mu na powstrzymaniu swojej mocy.  
Gdyby umiał protestować nakrzyczałby na niego.  
Tylko prychnął. Tak, jakby zaraz miał zacząć wydzielać trujący jad, ale to już nie ważne.  
Wtedy w szarych oczach pojawił się cień poczucia winy. To mu wystarczyło, żeby gniew odpłynął. Więc zaśmiał się kpiąco, obserwując z ogromną satysfakcją widocznie zawstydzonego Erika.  
-Przestań Charles.  
-Pokażę ci twoją minę.-powiedział, ale nawet nie podniósł dłoni, żeby faktycznie to zrobić.  
Przestali się śmiać, zatopieni w swojej komfortowej, cichej obecności. Patrzyli na siebie, a Charles mógł przysiąc, że Erik drgnął w jego stronę, a jego powieki zatańczyły.  
Napięcie budowało się w jego brzuchu i gdy sam drgnął, wszystko było już wspomnieniem, bo do pokoju weszła mutantka.  
Gdy następnym razem na niego spojrzał maski, które jeszcze pare chwil temu zdjął, znowu tam były. Tak, jakby nigdy ich nie zdejmował, a wspomnienie było błędem w genialnym, wszystkowiedzącym umyśle. Żałował.  
Ale nadal byli w dobrym humorze. Wzięli nawet kolejny łyk alkoholu, znowu stukając się kieliszkami.  
-Wiecie, że płacicie podwójnie, prawda?  
Charles stęknął pijąc więcej. Nie potrafił tego zrobić trzeźwo.  
-To nie będzie konieczne, ale jestem pewny, że...  
Erik przerwał mu szczególnie głośną myślą. "Nie psuj tego kochanie"  
Charles spojrzał na niego nie chcąc nawet tego drążyć.  
-Myśleliśmy nad tym, żebyś pokazała nam swoje, jeśli my pokażemy ci swoje.  
Charles powinien zacząć mu się sprzeciwiać, zanim rozpanoszy się na całego, ale taka zabawa była kusząca. Był w dziwnie dobrym humorze, jak na kogoś, kto będzie musiał wytrzymać tyle czasu z człowiekiem, który wcale go nie szanował.  
-Kochanie, to tu tak nie działa  
Czy mogła być telepatką? Czy użyła tego słowa przypadkowo? Czy on już ogłupiał?  
Ale śmieszyło go to, tak jak wszystko teraz. Potrzebowali chwili, żeby spoważnieć, ale to trwało tylko chwilę. Erik pstryknął, a metalowa skrzynka z winem pofrunęła.  
Teraz jego kolej.  
Wziął kolejny, pokrzepiający łyk i wyeksponowanym ruchem przyłożył palce do skroni. Nieświadomy niczego Erik pił, a mutantka wybuchła śmiechem.  
-Dobre, prawda?-nie umiał powstrzymać własnego, ciepłego śmiechu.  
-Co?-Erik nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy, ale było warte swojej ceny.  
Odwrócił się do niego, jakby przestraszony. Miał powody. Ma prywatnej imprezie dzielonej z tą mutantką-Angel, wyczytał, Erik był ubrany w błyszczącą, niebieską miniówkę, długie buty i pomarańczową perukę. Wyglądał w tym okropnie. Musiał go w końcu jej jakoś obrzydzić.  
-Jak to zrobiłeś?  
-Nigdy nie wyglądałeś piękniej, kochanie-zaciął się przy tym. Nawet jeśli miało to wyglądać na żart, to jednak nazwał swojego wymarzonego-chłopaka-mordercę w sześćdziesiątym-cholera-drugim "kochanie" i ubrał go w sukienkę na misji, którą zleciło CIA. Czasem tęsknił za koszmarami i zapijaniu się w barach.  
A Erik? Nie dosyć, że sam zaczął, to jeszcze nie przejął się tym. Nawet kurde nie mrugnął.  
Charles potrzebował więcej alkoholu.  
Angel pokazała im swoją moc, a oni równie zadowoleni znowu spojrzeli się na siebie.  
Erik wyglądał tak dobrze w tym garniturze, a on oszpecił go tamtą sukienką i nazwał piękniejszym niż wcześniej. Powinien przestać o tym rozmyślać, bo to już się robiło żałosne.  
Groźba więzienia wyglądała mniej imponująco, niż groźba spędzenia z nim tyle czasu sam na sam i nie położenia na nim rąk.  
Ich pierwsze obustronne spotkanie, było pełne dotykania.  
\---  
Dojechali do zaplanowanego przystanku w hotelu późną nocą. Oboje pijani i ledow na nogach. Udało im się załatwić pokój. Został tylko jeden. Z dwoma, okropnie niewygodnymi łóżkami. Charles wydał parę obolałych stęknięć kładąc się na swoim pierwszy raz.  
Erik zaśmiał się, ale jego oczy i umysł spochmurniały.  
-Nie przyzwyczajony?-zagadał siląc się na uśmiech  
Pewnie nigdy wcześniej nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia, dlatego tak słabo mu wyszło.  
Charles nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć, więc nie odpowiedział wcalę.  
W końcu przestał próbować i dużo bardziej spięty niż u Angel, czy chociażby w drodzę tutaj, wygrzebał z walizki ubranie i bez słowa udał się do łazienki.  
\---  
Ciągle czuł alkohol, który powoli zaczął się zamieniać w kaca. Cała adrenalina z ostatnich paru dni nie dała mu zasnąć i od dobrej godziny kręcił się na najgorszym łóżku, na którym kiedykolwiek leżał. Myślał, planował, zadręczał się. Ale wszystko kończyło się na Eriku. Eriku w sukience. Eriku w garniturze. Eriku w wodzie. Ze zmytym żelem z włosów i ciężkim oddechu. Otworzył oczy, zanim zaszedł w fantazji za daleko, ale to tylko odsłoniło przed nim prawdziwego Erika. Spał na łóżku obok, w ubraniu. Miał zmarszczone brwi. To było słodkie, póki nie zaczął się pocić, wiercić, a jego umysł zachowywać głośno. Shaw.  
Charles zerwał się z łóżka i kucnął przed nim.  
-Erik.  
Poprawił spocony kosmyk, i spoczął dłonią na jego ramieniu.  
-Erik-powiedział głośniej, szturchając go delikatnie  
Nie przebudził się, ale w koszmarze pojawił się Charles. A raczej jego wizja stworzona przez Erika. Nie mógł oglądać dokładnie bez ingerencji, widział tylko przebłyski. Ale rozluźnił się.  
Więc musiało zadziałać.  
\---  
Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył tylko schludnie zasłane łóżko. Zamknął znowu oczy i uśmiechnął. Potem zrozumiał. Nic mu się nie śniło. Nie miał koszmaru. Żadnego.  
\---  
Doczołgał się jakoś do bufetu, zadowolony mimo bolących pleców, bólu głowy i podkrążonych, piekących oczu. Zobaczył Erika pijącego kawę. Uśmiechał się do siebie i wyglądał bardzo spokojnie.  
Gdy zauważył go, jego uśmiech tylko się powiększył.  
-Spałeś?-zaśmiał się i nieudolnie starał się to ukryć kawą-Angel nie dała ci zasnąć, co?  
Charles przypomniał sobie, kto był prawdziwym powodem bezsennej nocy i ucieszył się, że to on jest telepatą.  
Jego wzrok został w kawie i marzeniach z nią związanych.  
-Łóżka w moim zamku są wygodniejsze.-zażartował, ale atmosfera zagęściła się tylko w nieprzyjemny sposób-Skąd wziąłeś kawę?-zmienił temat  
-Siadaj księciu, zaraz ci przyniosę  
\---  
Charles odstawił pusty kubek kawy i rozwinął mapę z zaznaczonymi punktami.  
-Następny mutant był gdzieś tu-wskazał szepcząc  
-A teraz?  
Oparł łokieć o stół, a dłoń złożył na skroni. Opanował tą pozycję w tak naturalny, nie przyciągający uwagi sposób. Erik był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. Chciał go koniecznie znaleść, żeby zobaczyć te błyszczące, zadowolone oczy.  
Szukał tego światełka, które czuł przy użyciu cerebro, ale nie mógł się skupić. Całą wizję zajmowało światło Erika. Jaśniejsze niż poprzednio. Zamknął oczy i próbował nie myśleć o nim, tylko o celu.  
-Nic z tego-wstał zataczając się. Erik złapał go za zegarek i spinkę od krawata-Chyba muszę wyjść.  
Wstał za nim, ale Charles pokręcił głową.  
-Myślę, że jak nie będę blisko innego mutanta, pójdzie ki lepiej szukanie tamtego.  
\---  
Szli ulicą rozglądając się po budynkach. Miasto wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż to do czego przyzwyczaił się w Anglii.  
Przeszli koło budki z frytkami. Charles złapał Erika za rękaw i uśmiechnął. Ten spojrzał na niego gardząco, ale nie wyrwał z uścisku. Gdy wyjął portfel, wyleciał z niego banknot i pofrunął. Spanikowany odwrócił si za nim. Stał za nim wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, który trzymał banknot w dłoni i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
-To chyba pana.  
-Tak, przepraszam.-wydukał, próbując patrzeć mu w oczy a nie niżej.  
Erik zerkał na niego zdenerwowany i przyspieszył kroku nie czekając na niego. Charles kiwnął przepraszająco do mężczyzny i pognał za uciekającym, zapominając o frytkach.  
Unikał jego wzroku i wciąż szedł szybkim krokiem, nie dając się dogonić. Miał zmarszczone brwi i był tak bardzo zamyślony, że niemal wpadł pod samochód. Gdyby Charles nie pociągnął go w porę za rękaw. Wciąż nie zerkał do jego myśli, ale jego zakłopotanie mu się udzielało.  
W końcu spotkał jego wzrok. Erik otworzył usta, jego oczy były miękkie, a umysł był mieszanką paniki i wyczekiwania. Ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Charles nagle poczuł jak krew mu odpływa z nóg.  
-To był nasz mutant!-odwrócił się i pobiegł zostawiając Erika.  
\---  
Gdy Erik w końcu go dogonił, wyglądał na bardziej poirytowanego, niż wcześniej. Mutant umiał zapisywać rzeczywistość w formie papierowych zdjęć. Było ciekawe, ale nie przydałoby im się w walce z Shawem. Zresztą odmówił.  
-Mógłbym poprosić o zdjęcie? Zapłacę.-Charles znalazł portfel i uśmiechnął się wyjmując zgubiony wcześniej banknot.  
-Nie trzeba. Chętnie to zrobię.  
Charles wskazał na plątającego się obok Erika. Jego oczy były gdzieś indziej, a ręce nerwowo wiły się w kieszeniach skórzanej kurtki.  
-Mógłbyś zrobić mu zdjęcie?-gdy zrozumiał jak czuły był jego głos, zmienił ton na żartobliwy-Chcę mu pokazać jak niegrzecznie to wygląda, gdy się zamyśla.-uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt przychylnie.  
Mutant uśmiechnął się świadomie. Mrugnął oczami, zasłonił płaszczem i rozejrzał na ludzi wokół. Gdy się odsłonił miał już zdjęcie. Było lepszej jakości, niż cokolwiek, co Charles kiedykolwiek widział.  
Erik wyglądał na nim jak naburmuszone dziecko, a Charles patrząc temu prawdziwemu prosto w oczy schował je z uśmieszkiem do górnej kieszeni marynarki.  
-Ej! Nigdy nie miałem żadnego zdjęcia i nie zamierzam go mieć teraz.  
-Szkoda-nie mógł powstrzymać swojego flirciarskiego, chytrego uśmieszku-Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, szkoda by było nie zapisać takiej urody.  
Tak bardzo powinien się zamknąć. A mutant uśmiechał się tylko. Jego wierzchnie myśli, pełne domysłów i dobrych życzeń.  
Nie dobrze. Naprawdę nie powinien być z tego dumny. Albo z niemal idealnie skrywanego rumieńca Erika. Zdradzał go tylko zawstydzony ton myśli.  
\---  
Nie odzywali się do siebie przez resztę dnia. Po powrocie do hotelu charles, nic nie mówiąc sam wyszedł na miasto.  
Jeśli tamten mutant od raz zrozumiał, czy Erik też to widzi. Czy następnym razem trafią na kogoś innego? Będą mieli kłopoty. Erik go znienawidzi, gdy się dowie.  
Zimny wiatr przyprawił go o dreszcze, a opatulenie się płaszczem prawie nic nie dało. Wyciągnął zdjęcie Erika z marynarki i poczuł jak go rozgrzewa. Czy to naprawdę było jedyne jego zdjęcie na całym świecie? Było idealne. Widział nawet jego pory. Głupie przeczucie przekonało go, że jeśli wyciągnie teraz swoje myśli do Erika, ten nic nie poczuje. Więc szukał go. Światła pośród szarych, nudnych, ludzkich umysłów. Ale za nim zdążył go znaleść trafił na nikłe światełko. Dochodziło z kobiety w barze obok. Jej mutacja musiała być bardzo słaba.  
\---  
-Erik, mam trop mutantki.-wpadł do jego pokoju  
Na jego szczęście Erik siedział na fotelu z książką. Caluśki ubrany i na tyle zrelaksowany, żeby go teraz nie zamordować.  
-Trop?-zaśmiał się-Mówiłem, że jesteś króliczkiem, a nie pieskiem. I tak jesteś słodki.  
Charles dla własnego dobra to zignorował. Był za bardzo zdezorientowany, żeby to normalnie przetrawić i wiedzieć jak odpowiedzieć.  
-Zamówiła śniadanie w barze niedaleko.  
\---  
-To ona-szepnął  
Erik krążył wzrokiem po barze, niezdolny jej znaleść.  
"Ta" Charles nakierował jego wzrok na konkretną osobę.  
-Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?-szarpnął nie dbając o dyskrecję i głośno wbijając dłoń w stół.  
To było dla niego takie naturalne. Ale każdy wściekłby się w takiej sytuacji. A zwłaszcza Erik, który wstał i patrzył na niego nienawistnie. To wszystko było nowe. Nigdy nie starał się ograniczyć swojej telepatii. Nawet jeśli obiecywał Raven, wchodził do jej głowy, gdy się martwił. Była jego siostrą, nie podejrzewała nic, nie złościła się. Nie mogłaby go po prostu zostawił, gdyby się dowiedziała. Przecież przez lata mieli tylko siebie.  
Ale Erik mógł odejść w każdej chwili, nic go nie trzymało. był tu dla zemsty.  
Sprawdził, czy mutantka zwróciła na nich uwagę, ale gdy był bliżej zrozumiał coś innego.  
-Zaczekaj.-powiedział półgłosem, nie śmiąc rozmawiać mentalnie-Ona nie jest mutantką.  
-Żartujesz ze mnie?-prychnął  
-Ona-nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu-Jest w ciąży. Sama jeszcze o tym nie wie. Jej dziecko ma gen x.-uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej-Pomyśl o tych wsyztskich, nowych mutantach. Rodzi się nas coraz więcej. Tyle dzieci będzie mogło chodzić do naszej szkoły.  
-Naszej szkoły?-uśmiechnął się, ale był mniej zaangażowany-Nie cieszyłbym się na coraz więcej żyć zniszczonych przez nietolerancję ludzi.  
-Tak nie będzie Eriku.  
Spojrzał tęsknie na dłoń leżącą na stole.  
Erik w końcu usiadł, ale nie mówił nic więcej.  
\---  
Charles znowu nie został dopuszczony do prowadzenia. Ale nie potrafił odmówić. Nawet się cieszył. Mógł bezkarnie wgapiać się w Erika.  
\---  
Tym razem łóżko było jeszcze gorsze. Bolały go plecy już od samego myślenia. Nie dzielił pokoju z Erikiem. Może to i lepiej? Ale nie mógł przestać się o niego martwić. Mógł mieć koszmary. Ciekawe ile w życiu ich miał. Czy były identyczne jak te, które miewał Charles.  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać i przyciskając palce do skroni poszukał znajomego światła wśród cieni. Miał trzymać się z dala, ale to przecież nie było czytanie w myślach, tylko sprawdzanie! Jakby dzisiaj się nie nauczył. Bez ingerencji ze snu wyłapał tylko postać matki i spokój Erika.  
Czuł znajomą winę w brzuchu, ale był szczęśliwy. Przekręcił się na skrzypiącym przeraźliwie materacu i zasnął. Utulony wizją szczęśliwego Erika z jego jedyny, zdjęciem w dłoni.  
\---  
Następnego dnia oboje byli w zbyt dobrym humorze, żeby rozmawiać o poprzednim. Udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło.  
\---  
Znalezienie następnego mutanta było tak łatwe jak znalezienie Angel. Pracował w barze i większość czasu spędzał właśnie tam. Jego położenie było dość dziwne, ale mniejsza.  
Charles otworzył Erikowi drzwi i mrugnął do niego. Zaśmiał się i przeszedł przez nie. Bar wyglądał jak klub Angel, ale nie dostrzegł tańczących dziewczyn. Rozglądał się coraz bardziej zakłopotany.  
-Co jest?-pochylił się nad nim, a gdy to zrobił Charles podskoczył  
-Nasz mutant...-kaszlnął i przymknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę-Jest teraz zajęty czymś w czym nie powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać.-podniósł głowę, ocierając się o grzywkę Erika, który nie powinien stać tak blisko-A my jesteśmy w gejowskim barze.-wyszeptał

 


End file.
